Kind to brave
by Dsparks
Summary: Cassandra transfers from amity to dauntless after getting a interesting test result. She will have to fight with herself as well as others. Definitely one certain leader who she can't help but be attracted towards. Even if pat of her doesn't want to be and the other part is screaming to be near him. Rated T for now might get M idk. First fanfic I have ever wrote.
1. The start of a new life

**So i decided to rewrite the first chapter. After reading the first two reviews I realized how hard it was for people to read what I had wrote. Also after making it easier to read I decided that I wanted to change just a few things in the story that happened in chapter one. I hope you enjoy and I hope this makes it a lot easier to read.**

My name is or was Cassandra starling and this is my story. The day my life started was about a year ago when I climbed up the tree in my back yard twisting and turning until i reached the top. Once there i was able to see all off the amity farms and houses. I sighed thinking about how i would miss being here. I was always to adventurous to stay in amity I just didn't know exactly what i would choose to do when the time came at the choosing ceremony today. The day before that I got news that would shocked me to say the least so let's start there

** one day earlier**

I was sitting with my friends laughing at Selina's jokes as usual when a women dressed in all grey called me back to take my test. The abnegation always were in charge of the test that would determine where you belong even if it was the dauntless actually giving the test to everyone but to those in their faction. The lady walked me to a room and motioned me inside. She pointed to the chair and told me to get comfortable that the person giving me my test would be in shortly.

I walked over to the chair and just as I was sitting down a man clad in all black walked in "Sorry for being late, long night." I smiled as the man walked to the other side of the chair. " it's quiet all right I just got here anyways" the man smiled and opened up the suitcase that was sitting on a desk and pulled out a vial of clear looking liquid. He poured it in a cup with some more liquid. I must have looked puzzled " it's just a serum you have to mix it right before you take it otherwise your results could be inconclusive." He told me smiling nodding I took the cup he was handing me "down the hatch" I said smiling. As soon as I finished the cup i could feel my eyelids getting heavy and as soon as I closed them I was in a open field.

Confused I looked around were I noticed a girl crying walking over to her I could see she was hurt. " what's wrong, what happened. " She looked at me tears falling down her face "you have to choose first" confused I looked up and there were two tables much like the ones in amity, one had a piece of meat on it, the other had a knife. I grabbed the knife I figured if the girl was hurt something caused it.

Instantly thee tables disappeared and I heard the growl. Slowly turning I could see a dog slowly moving towards the girl. The moment I saw it I ta to get in front of the girl to protect her and the dog started running towards us. Without even thinking I threw the knife and it landed straight in the dogs throat. All of the sudden the little girl started crying even more.

" what's wrong" the girl looked mad. " why did you kill him. That was my puppy. He was protecting me from a evil man." Even more confused now than before. " I didn't mean two I thought he was going to hurt you." Instantly the girl changed in the blink of an eye and in her place stood a full grown man with a weird smirk on his face. I looked around and I saw the girl hiding in the distance with a finger pressed her mouth.

Everything in me screamed to run so I did just that. Not knowing exactly were I ran towards some woods. I could hear the man laughing "imam get you" eventually I made it through the woods and I could see a house. Running as fast as I could I made it takes bother house and shut the door just as he was coming out of the woods.

I shut the door and tried to lock it but like most amity houses their was no lock. Shouting in frustration I ran to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was another knife. I grabbed it just as the man barged through the door. " there you are. Have you seen a little girl around here." Shaking my head I knew I was lying but I didn't care the girl said the dog was protecting her from a man so this must be him. Plus she wanted me to stay quiet.

Now I know your lying why don't you just tell me." I looked at him disgusted and shook my head. He slowly starting coming towards me. "Just stay back stay away from me." He slowly smiled. It was the most cruelest smile I've ever seen."I won't hurt you... To much now come here, unless you wanna tell me where you saw that little girl." I got ready as he came closer as soon as I thought he was close enough I stabbed him with out even thinking right in the heart. Instantly I was back in the test room.

The tester looked at m funny and I was shaking as he spoke. " well that was very different from normal." Confused I looked at him " what do you mean by that." well most people's simulations are not like that to just put it plainly. Also you tested for three factions which is odd. Amity, Erudite, and dauntless they are generally polar opposites. Anyways I've input your test results as dauntless since you got that one the most. " ow I was really confused."What do you mean that I got it more than once."

"Well you killed both the dog ad the man which are signs for dauntless, you cared about the little girl a lot which showed your amity, and through out it you never stopped thinking and trying to figure things out which would be Erudite. You must tell no one anything else it will get you killed. People high up do not like it when someone doesn't fit into just one category. I thought by now that wouldn't matter anymore but it still does."

I tried to remain calm but I couldn't. " wait... What... Why?" " honestly I do not know why this happens or anything just look if you decide to come to dauntless, which by the way would be best since a lot of people would be able to protect you once you become a member, go talk to me my sister tori she works in a tattoo shop their she can help you ok." I nodded my head as I slowly got off and headed out the door stunned.

**next day**

Sighing one more time in looked around amity knowing that this would be good bye. The rest of the day was a haze. She had informed her parents and siblings when she got home of her choice. Even though she knew they were sad they didn't show it which was the amity way. Her parents and siblings decided to support her choice even though she was the first in her family to decide to leave they all said she was just a little to wild for amity even to the point she needed to take the peace serum every once in a while. I shuddered remembering all those times. Next thing I knew we were in the ceremony room.

There were five bowls on the stage one for each faction. I already knew I would be choosing the bowl with the burning coals for dauntless. Since my last name was starling I was one of the last to be called. This year no one transferred out of abnegation which was different. Two people transferred from amity to abnegation and one person transferred from amity to erudite. Three dauntless transferred to amity which shocked everyone. Four people from candor transferred to dauntless as well as three erudite each getting a rowdy welcome from them, all of the sudden it was my turn. I walked up to the stage looking at the bowls I already knew what I was going to choose. Taking the knife I slide it across my hand a little hard r than I meant to I quickly put my hand over the hot coals and watched as my blood turned to steam on the hot coals. The dauntless roared like with the rest I was the eighth transfer so far this year.

Only two more people went both were dauntless choosing dauntless. Next thing I know all the dauntless are running out of the building yelling and hollering. Without hesitation I followed laughing the entire way. We ran all the way to the railway lines, I looked up in awe. One of the dauntless born must have taken my look for being scared."don't be scared little sunflower" laughing at me. I shot him a glare and started to climb faster than most of even the dauntless born even. I Looked down right as I reached the top of the railway " who's a scared little sunflower now" and pulled my self onto the landing.

Soon I was joined by the rest of the group the guy who called me a sunflower kept glaring at me for showing him up. Soon everyone turned to see a train coming. Everyone started running to get ready to jump on the train. Laughing I followed suit. I easily got on the train a little to hard though cause I slammed into the otherwise laughing. We pass building after building I watch them from the car door fascinated. I have never felt as free as I did just now.


	2. A new beginning

**Sorry but I realized when I check the second chapter it was all funky. I don't know If it looked the same way to anyone else. But I hope I fixed it. Anyways enjoy. Hopefully I can keep updating every night after work. To be honest it's kind of relaxing. Lol. Anyways let me know your thoughts or suggestions.**

After a while I hear someone say to get ready and soon people are jumping out of the train on to a roof top. I decided to back all the way up and get a running start. I jump out of the train on to the roof. I landed on my feet before stumbling forward. Slowly standing up a crowd was gathered by the edge and a girl was crying. I made a move to go see what was wrong when a Stern voice spoke up right behind me" not everyone makes it off the train initiates. Stop moping and get over here."

I turn around and stare in to the greyest blue eyes I have ever seen. Moving away from me the man who spoke stepped up onto the ledge. He is tall with blonde hair. His muscles seem like they are going to pop out of his shirt. I have never been attracted to anyone before so I don't know why I am so attracted to this man. Considering what he said a few minutes ago was very cruel. "My name is Eric I'm one of three main leaders here at dauntless. If you want to be a member you will have to pass your second of many tests to get in. Those of you here now just passed the first one. Now you need to jump of this ledge into the members who's first." Everyone shuffles uncomfortably before a boy from erudite speaks up"is there water at the bottom." Eric glares at him"well I guess you will find out or not. But if your not brave enough to do this them your not cut out for dauntless." No one said a word.

Deciding I don't want to look like a coward I move slowly towards the ledge."I'll jump" Eric smirks and I can hear the sarcasm in his voice as he speaks"an amity really this will be interesting to watch. Are you sure sunflower" the group chuckles at his comments.I glare at him as I climb on the ledge. And I decide to face him as I fall backwards. " I'm no fucking sunflower." I come to stop as I land on something soft but netted bouncing a few times I come to a complete stop. I realize I hit a net. Someone grabs one side of it and pulls it down and I roll off of the net. I turn to see a girl smiling at me. "Name?" "Ummm." She smiles knowingly"if you don't like it pick a new one" I think for a second "okay Cass." " first jumper Cass" the group gathered starts clapping. The girl by the net pointed to a spot and motioned for me to go over there. I watch as everyone else drops down the hole one by one. Until I count a total of 18 people, 8 of those were transfers. Next thing I know the guy Eric comes down through the hole. He climbs out of the next and turns to us, smirking at me. "Dauntless born with four and six the rest of you with me." Some giggled I our group. "Something funny"

Before I could stop myself self I smirked. "No they probably just wondering where the rest of the numbers are." Everyone just stood there staring at me, even the dauntless born initiates. Four and Six just kept looking at both of us wondering what I guess Eric would do. Four grabbed Sixes arm as Eric walked towards me. "What's your name again." I gulped down a breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Cass." He glared down at me. "Well Cass I suggest the first thing you learn here is to keep your mouth shut."

He turned around and started walking down a hallway not even waiting for us. Everyone hurry up to catch up to him. We pass through many areas all of which he pointed out, the mess hall where we would eat, the pit where everyone and everything was centered in dauntless, it was amazing to look at. I stood there staring for a minut. The main thing I noticed was that there were a lot of places that I could climb up, smiling I turn around to see Eric staring at me with a smirk on his face." ready to move on now" nodding my head I looked down As I blush and follow the group to the chasms which I guess was a scare tactic they use on people and then our dorm.

" this is where you guys will sleep shower and do everything. It is co-Ed but no one better pop up pregnant during initiations. It is against the rule for non members to be in a relationship even if it is with out non members. You break any rule and you will be out, we train soldiers here too take any orders not rebels so keep that in mind at you go through initiation. Also we are only taking nine members this year. We where going to do twelve but this is a small group for once we where expecting a lot more. Tomorrow starts stage one out of three will begin,at the end of stage one four of you will be cut." Everyone one stares at him in sick. Wait what people can end up faction less before I even know it the words are out of my mouth "When did you start cutting people. That doesn't seem fair at all!"

Eric's head snaps towards me, slowly he moves till he is inches from my face. Oh Wait I said that out loud... Shit. "we started that rule four years ago, the same year we almost went to war, if your scared of getting cut then your not even brave enough to be here. If that's the case then you should just turn around and leave. You choose us now we get to choose you, amity" I could hear a mix of emotions run through his voice, from curiosity to contempt. I looked him straight in the eye as I straighten my back to look as tall as I could. "I'm not an amity anymore." Even as straight as I stood he still towers over me. He smirked as he leaned in even closer till he was less than an inch from my face "then prove it." Quickly he turned around and walked out of the room. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding in. I could see the looks on everyone's face some where gloating and others looked like they where sorry for me.

Shaking my head I look around the room and I notice all of the beds have names on the ends with outfits on top of the beds. I quickly move towards the one marked Cass. Quickly I strip off my old clothes and put on my new ones. As I finish putting on my shirt I notice a girl and boy standing near me. The girl and the boy were both tall and well built. Unlike me I was short with barely any meat on me. That was due to the fact that we mostly eat vegetables in Amity. But even though I still has a lot of muscle from climbing and working in the field. I never like to work with the girls in the kitchen. I got bored way to fast. The girl had blonde hair, bright green eyes and was very pale. The boy was polar opposite though he had black hair, blue eyes and was dark skinned. Cheryl different from myself who had bright red and blonde hair. I was also very tan from always being out in the sun.

They were smiling at me so I decided to smile back. "Hey my name is Cathy and this is Andy, we transferred from candor together. Do you wanna come with us to get some food, you look like you could use someone, you seem kinda lonely." The guy busted out laughing, I'm guessing from the look that was on my face since my jaw was dropped." Look you broke her, sorry, like she said candor, so no filter." Still laughing he put his arm around my shoulders, "come on, what she meant was, we like the balls you have, first day and you not only are the first person to jump but you have already talked back to a leader more than once today, so we like you and would like for you to join us tonight." Slowly I smiled and nodded my head. "Okay, I'm kinda hungry anyways."

Laughing we walk to the mess hall together. We talked about tthe different ways that we grew up laughing the whole way. As I listened to a story Cathy told me about her and Andy from when they were kids, I decided that i liked these two. Walking in I notice how loud the place is, kind of reminded me of home sadly. We all sit down together and first things I notice was all the meat on the table. Quickly I pile my plate full of meat that I didn't even know existed. "Wow slow down amity before you make your self sick on those ribs." Smiling I wipe my mouth" that's what this is called its wonderful." They both look at me like I just grew two heads. " we mostly had salads and fruit in amity, they didn't believe in hurting someone just too feed yourself a it would be unkind."

"So basically your telling me y'all deprived yourselves of a healthy diet to be kind." I nodded at Cathy who just started laughing at me. "No wonder your so small and have a body of a twelve year old." I look down at my body." I do not look twelve." Andy looked between both of us." Well to be truthful you have like no boobs at all." I pick up a biscuit and throw it at his face laughing as it bounced off his face and landed in the bowl of soup he was eat causing it to splash all over him. That is until I saw there faces go pale white and there eyes looking above me. "I see we have made some friends sunflower. I suggest you stop wasting food and actually eat it because they are right you do look like a child."

Blushing I turn around in my seat to see Eric standing behind me. Why does he seem to be everywhere and hear everything. "I do not look like a child." He started to laugh but stopped. " yes you do." Just then I noticed how quiet the mess hall had gotten. "now I suggest you guys eat and then get some sleep. Since training will start at six am instead of the normal eight am time, since some people have some things to prove and others can't seem to stop listening in on conversations." He said practically yelling. He looked back at our group on quick time before walking to a table in the far corner to sit down. I looked back at my new friends. "Well hell I guess we better hurry up so we can at least get a few hours of sleep." Laughing me and my new friends quickly eat our food and left the mess hall.

Andy kept making fun of everyone's faces in the mess hall when he laughed before he started yell. "I swear they looked like they had seen a ghost or something. Or even that he grew two heads." Laughing we walked into the dorms. Me and Cathy decided to take our showers now instead of the morning. "Y'all go first I'll keep a watch out and go after you guys."

Andy keeps a watch out while me and Cathy quickly takes our showers and get redressed. We both decided since we where going to have to get up really early it would be a good idea to be already dressed for training tomorrow. Laughing we walk to our beds and settle in as Andy takes his shower. "Well I'll see you before the sun is even up" laughing I lay my head down. I must have been more tired than I thought because I didn't even hear her reply. Just darkness and dreams of grey eyes.


	3. Training begins

**So like I said I will update as often as I can. I'm really surprised how many people have actually looked at my story in less than two days woot. I might not be able to update everyday, but I will try my best to update at least a few times a week. I know Eric may not seem so cruel in my story and that will be explained later on. I believe I have mentioned that the story is set four years after the almost war. That will be explained also. Please review and let me know what you think.**

I jump from my sleep with a jolt as someone was banging on the metal railings of our bed. " You have 10 minutes to meet me down in the training room or it will be a very long day." I don't even have to open my eyes to know who's voice that is booming across the dorm room. Sadly it was the same person I was dreaming about all night. Groaning I get out of bed and look at Eric. "Do you have to be so loud."

Eric laughs, but I can tell it's a fake laugh. "Well well starting already, well since you think this is loud you and everyone has five minutes to meeting me in the training room." Eric turns and storms out of the dorm room I guess to go to the training room. I hear a collective groan along with a couple people telling me to shut up already. Cathy laughs as me "lovely start to the morning, let's go at least we are ready." She turns and pushes Andy out of his bed which is right next to hers. "Hey what was that for." We laugh as he stumbles to get up. "Come on let's hurry before Cass gets in more trouble."

We all run out of the dorm room and head down the hallway till we see two door open with the word "training room" marked over it. "Well it's sunshine and the gang." Eric says as we walk inside. "I guess since you guys are already here you can start running your laps then." Groaning I make to go say something when Andy elbowed me in the ribs and shakes his head. "Well what are the you guys waiting for...go." Rolling my eyes, we started to run around the edge of the room.

About ten minutes later, after we had run about three laps everyone else started to pile in. "Well don't look at me start running...now." I could hear the boredom in Eric's voice. The stragglers start to file in behind me. After what seemed like forever I felt a presence beside me. "For a sunflower you sure seem fit." I just rolled my eyes and n picked up my pace. I could hear Eric's feet catching up to me and I watched as he passed me, glancing my way I could see the challenge in his eye so I did just that.

After five more laps with me and Eric running faster than I thought possible, he stop right in front of me not even giving me enough time to stop. Next thing I know I slam right into his back. "Sorry." I blushed as I pushed against his back trying to steady myself and control my breathing . Just from that slight touch I could feel the muscles even in his back.

" You can go wait over on the benches over there while we wait for everyone else to catch up." He barely even seemed fazed by the fact I just full blown slammed into him but it was how he said it that bothered me. It was like he was breathing ice his voice was so cold. All I could do was slowly walk towards the benches holding my sides. I finally felt the burns in my sides and my legs felt like jelly from running. " is that all you guys got. Sorry bunch you guys are when a sunflower can keep up with me but no one can." I flinched at the sound of his voice, it was full of anger. I was going to have to get used to that I guess, I'm no longer in amity.

After about ten more minutes it seems like everyone has finally ran enough laps since one by one I was joined on the bench by everyone. Cathy and Andy joined me on the bench were on of the first to join me. We sat there in silence watching everyone. To tired and already to weary to talk.

"Okay listen up, today we are going to learn about guns, you are first going to assemble then shoot your guns at the targets over there." Eric pointed to the table and targets across the room." I will show you once how to put your gun together and fire your weapons. Follow me." We all followed him to the tables and spread out so we could watch him. Somehow I ended up right in front of him. Which earned a smirk from him. Odd, I really don't understand him, he always seems to be slightly smiling but the rest of his face always seems to stay looking like stone.

Slowly he put the gun together. It didn't seem that hard to me. Then he turned around faced his target and then shot it right in the center. Everyone even me gasped. That was awesome. I went to go move towards one of the guns. "Who said you could start."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe the fact that I doubt you want to be here all day, I'm hungry and would like to get this done with so maybe I could go get some food." Shit.. Shit... Why do I keep opening my mouth. Everyone was dead quiet staring at us waiting to see what he would say.. "Well then I guess you better get started and just you. Since your so excited you can show everyone how to do it the."

Slowly I pick up the pieces of the gun in the order I remember seeing him do it until there are no pieces left. I grab the clip slip it into the gun and cock it. "Hold up." He grabs the gun, aims it at the other side of the room and fires it once. The entire time his icy grey eyes stared straight into mine. "Don't want a ricochet to bounce n kill someone. Now shoot the target." He hands me back the gun. I turn and aim the gun how I saw him do it. I take a deep breath and as I slowly let it out I fire. The bullet hits two rings away from the center.

I smile and turn to him daring him silently to say something. "Did I say stop, keep shooting." His arms were crossed over his chest making his muscles pop in his arms and his legs were spread apart. I'm guessing it was supposed to be intimidating. But to me it just made him look sexy. I turned around and fired bullet after bullet into the target. By the time the clip was empty my hands and arms hurt from the recoil. One bullet hit the center of the target. The rest hit within the first two rings.

I look at him and he's holding another clip out to me. "Again." Sighing I empty the clip I already have in the gun and put the next one in. Before I can start to fire I feel him behind me. "This time im am going to blindfold you." I feel his arms come up my side and I involuntarily shudder at the way his slight touch causes me to heat up. Next thing I know the blindfold is covering my eyes. "Now let's see what you can do.

Everyone is dead quiet as I raise my gun to aim, I try to position myself the way I was. After taking a few breaths I start to fire until the clip is completely empty. I shake my hands and arms trying to get the numbness to go away as Eric takes the blindfold off. "Good job. Now everyone else get started." I look at my target and all of the bullets at least hit the target. But none were with the center or first ring. "Sunflower... Keep practicing." With that he walked away to help some other initiates.

The day seemed to drag on as we continued to practice with the guns. Every once in a while I would feel him near me watching as I unloaded clip after clip into the gun. Soon my stomachs seemed to growl louder than I thought as I heard him chuckle behind me. "Let's break for lunch everyone... That is everyone one except you sunflower."

Everyone put down their guns and practically ran from the room. I turned around and looked at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at me. " Why do I have to stay." I stormed up to him glaring at him in the eyes. "Because you can't seem to watch your mouth, so you have to clean up all the bullets and put the guns away, you might want to hurry to, we only break for lunch for thirty minutes." I opened my mouth to say something when I saw his eyebrow arch and he held a questioning look in his eye. I could tell his was daring me to talk back. Instead I just nodded my head and went to go grab one of the brooms that were in one of the corners.

After about twenty minutes I was finally done with cleaning the training room. Quickly I ran to the mess hall and sat down by my friends. I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a muffin and started shoving food down as fast as I could. "Don't eat so fast you could get sick Cass." I slightly glared at Andy before throwing a piece of my muffin at him. "I have five minutes to eat and I'm starving. Y'all got to eat so hush." Andy And Cathy both laughed at me. "I guess we are going to have to keep your mouth shut for you then."


	4. Blackish grey

**Sorry that it's been a couple of days since I have updated. Been busy. I'm amazed that so many people have looked at this story so far. Woot!?** **ﾟﾘﾀ** **? Well I hope you guys enjoy. I will hopefully update again soon. I have already started the next chapter though so it shouldn't be long till I update again.**

We walked into the training room to see that it was moved around. Punching bags were all around the room and punching bags were all over the floors. Eric, a woman and a man that were at the nets when we jumped were standing in the room by the mats waiting for us.

"We are going to finish the day by practicing defensive and offensive technics and you better pay attention because tomorrow were starting fights. Four and Six will demonstrate first and then you will practice " Everyone chuckled at the names.

"Were all the other numbers taken." Everyone turned around to look at me shaking there heads when Six started to laugh, four smirked shaking his head while Eric just glared at me. "She sounds just like Christina during my initiation." Four looked at Six and smiled. "She sure does."

"Doesn't matter sunflower what did I tell you just before break. I guess you didn't learn your lesson. Start running laps while everyone else pay attention to Six and four." I just shook my head and started jogging around the room. " I said said to run." I could hear the group laughing at me as I picked up the pace. I tried to watch as best as I could while running around the training room. I could barely see but I felt like I was catching enough glimpses to give me an idea of what to do. Next I hear Eric have everyone go to the punching bags to practice.

After awhile I felt like my lungs and legs were on fire. "That's all for today, you can enjoy the rest of the day, be back here at 8 tomorrow morning." I stop as I heard Eric. Breathing hard I bend over with my hands on my knees trying to get the burning to stop. "Not you Cass. You have to stay."

"What, why just me again." Eric arched his eyebrow and motioned towards the mats. "You two can go, I can show her myself what to do." Four looked like he was going to say something when instead Six spoke up "Go easy on her." She grabbed fours arm and lead him out of the room. "Don't I always." Chuckling the disappeared down the hallway.

I slowly walk my way towards him. Once I am in front of him I square my shoulders. "What now, more cleaning." Eric smiled, it made the features on his face look soft but it only lasted a few seconds before his face was hard again with a small smirk on his face, like he was daring me."Try and hit me."

"What?" He moved his legs apart and moved his arms in a defensive position. "Hit Me" He had his signature smug look on his face that I just wanted to hit for making me do so much extra work, just because I wasn't scared to say something to him. I quickly throw a punch aiming towards his face. He was so fast before I knew it, my wrist was in his hand and he had me turned around with my arm across my chest. My back hit his chest and I let out as gasp. "Rule one: don't strike out in anger."

I barely heard his voice speak, all I could think about was the way he smelled. He smelled so manly and husky, but also I smelled a hint of lavender. His arms seemed to burn my skin as he pressed against me. I could feel how hard his chest was against my back and it excited me. Then I felt his breathe on my ear. " Rule two: Don't get distracted."

I slightly stumbled as he let go of me and slightly pushes me. I turned around to face him. I blushed as I saw his gaze dig into mine with a smug look on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he was enjoying it, which just made me madder. All I wanted to do was wipe that look off his face, mainly for the way he makes me feel. But mostly because he infuriates me so. I get into a defensive stance and glare at him, which just seems to amuse him more.

We circle around the mat a few times before I see him misstep . I use that to my advantage and lunge at him. I manage to hit him once in his face and once in his stomachs. He bends over with his arm around his stomach when the next thing I know I am on my back. His legs kicked mine from underneath me. My legs flew above my head as I was knocked hard onto my back.

The wind was knocked out of me and before I knew it he was on top of me. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He leaned his head down his mouth was just inches away from my ear. "Try and get up."

I struggled against him. I eventually I look at him in his face. I could see the light playing in his eyes, mischievously. I watch his eyes fall onto my lips as I bit them. Taking advantage of his distraction I buck my hips causing him to groan.

Even though that attempt failed to get him off of me I look up surprised. Even though I'm from amity, where free love was everywhere I had never heard a man make a noise like that before. I reach his eyes and they have darkened from his normal blueish grey eyes to a blue so dark they were almost black.

Next thing I know his lips were mine. His kiss was ruff and demanding. All I could do was moan as I close my eyes. I don't understand why but my body feels like it's on fire. I tilt my head back letting him deepening the kiss before he stops kissing me and trails his lips from my mouth down my throat.

I whimper at the sudden loss of warmth went he abruptly stood up. Breathing heavily I made to follow him. " Stop. That was a mistake, I'm sorry." I stood there dumbstruck as he walked out of the room, more like stormed.

He stopped right at the door and looked back at him, his eyes still very dark. "I expect you in here at 6am tomorrow." He left me standing in the middle of the room, with a hand on my lips.

Shaking from head to toe I walk out of the training room and head towards the pit. I made my way towards the tattoo shop. I walk in and slowly look at tattoos before I settle on one. It's perfect.

I walk up to the women at the counter, she had long black hair and a tattoo that covered her forearm. She was beautiful. She had piercings in both of her ears and her eyes were so brown someone might think that they were black. "I want this one, please." She raised her eyebrows at me. "Are you sure."

I nod my head. " I am absolutely sure that this is what I would like to have. " The tattoo I picked out was a cherry blossom tree, that had petals falling off of it. She motions for me to get into one of the chairs while she prepared everything for the tattoo. "My name is Tori by the way."

"My name is Cass. I transferred from Amity." Tori smiled. "Your the one everyone is talking about. The sunflower that came with I bite from what I hear. You might want to be careful though." I try to think about why her name sounds familiar. Then it dawns on me." Wait your the one that the guy from my test told me to talk to."

She looks up at me and nods her head. "If it is about what I think it is we will go somewhere private once we are done with this. But first where would you like this." I point to my upper thigh. "I'm thinking here but I want it to cover my whole leg. Also if you could I would like the tree to look like it was on fire a little. It." She nods her head a little bit. "Let me guess since your from Amity the tree represents your old faction while the flames will represent the fact that you are leaving it behind for dauntless now."

I just nod my head and try and relax as she turns the tattoo machine on and she starts with the outlines. After what feels like a decade I hear the machine turn off and she is finally done with my tattoo. I look down as it and smile."I love it, it's beautiful."

She smiles and cleans up. "Head into that door over there in the back and we can talk." I walk into the room she motions towards once in it I see two couches a table and a lot of magazines scattered all over the place. "Well sit down, so I'm guessing you got divergent on your test results." I nod my head as I sit down.

"Well lucky for you it's not as bad as it once was to be a divergent. You used to have to worry about everyone trying to kill you, now we only have to worry about Erudite finding out about you. Luckily for you though most of our leaders are divergent or was once underneath a simulation control by the old Erudite faction leader before Eric, Six, and four killed her four years ago now almost."

My mouth dropped open and she chuckled. " yeah about four years ago there was a war that got started by a leader in Erudite. She basically got control of Dauntless leaders and members and had them kill most of Abnegation. Six and Four were able to shut the simulation down before they killed to many. Once that simulation was shut down they found another that was controlling the Dauntless leaders and they didn't even know it. So they shut that one down. Eric was so pissed when he came out of the simulation and found out what happened that he killed the leader."

I could barely think. I don't remember any of this. I could have only been twelve but still."why don't I remember any of this." She smiled like she new I would ask this. "Your from Amity so they wouldn't want you to know. It would have upset the peace. Plus it was decided that it wouldn't be talked about, plus no one was allowed to mention the leaders name who caused this."

I shook my head more in shock than anything. "Well if it was stopped then why am I still in danger." I looked at her and I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Because her predecessor believes how she did, that divergence is a problem. So we have to hide you." I nod my head I can see how someone who was taught a certain way or was trained like that would think that way. "Wait so Eric was under a simulation, as in our trainer Eric." She nodded smiling. "You wouldn't have liked him then. Straight asshole."

"But he's a dick now so not much could have changed." She busted out laughing. " well from what I hear you talk back ever chance you get and you have only been here two days. I think it's funny that you have him riled up like you do. No one has ever managed to do that before."

I could not imagine that being true. The way he acted, held himself and even how he looked there had to be someone else. "Wait no one." She nodded her head. "I never have seen him that way, and trust me girls and guys have tried. Nothing." She smiled at me like she already knew that he had kissed me. "Oh."

A knock comes from the door breaking the silence in the room. "Tori you in there. I want another tattoo." Laughing we both get up." Listen maybe when we have more time I can go into more detail,but for now let me take care of my annoying customers." I nod my head, mostly confused."Thank you for the beautiful tattoo, I best get something to eat and head to bed." Laughing she opens the "hello Lynn, another one now."

I left the shop smiling and in a daze. I quickly eat a lot at the mess hall, practically ignoring everyone even my friends as I eat. I half listened to the talk about four and six before I excused myself telling them I was tired. I walked out of the mess hall and straight to the dorm rooms.

I quickly showered and redressed. When I made it to my bed I noticed a clock besides my bed. With a note. "I don't want to have to wake you up. So you better be in the training room by 6. The alarm is already set to 5 am plenty of time for you to meet me." I throw the note in the trash and lay down on my bed, smiling. Next thing I know I'm fast asleep dreaming of his lips on mine.


End file.
